


Feels Like the First Time

by TheSilverField



Series: EruMike Week 2018! [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Day 6, Erumike Week, Erwin just can't catch a break, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Modern AU, Stranded AU, follow up to 'Hit and Run', slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField
Summary: Erwin just can't seem to catch a break. Mike's there to help.A sequel to 'Hit and Run.'





	Feels Like the First Time

Erwin wasn't having the best day, and of course it had to pile up like a hundred pounds weighing down his shoulders in the forms of many small things happening at once. The normal evening traffic that usually crept along the highway was at a complete stop, and hadn't moved for at least forty-five minutes. His cell phone was seconds away from dying, the car was making a strange rattling sound as it idled, the gas light was on as the gauge's needle hovered over the 'E', and there was a tornado warning out for his area. All the blonde wanted to do was curl up on the couch with his favorite person for a long awaited make-out session, but no. He was stuck right here.

Stranded.

The cars inched forward a centimeter. Brake.

Erwin groaned in detest as he rested his chin against the steering wheel, wondering what Mike was doing right about now. Was he just carrying on with his day until Erwin got home? Was he  _waiting_? The more he thought about it, the more he longed to get home.

The man thought back to a day a lot like this three years ago. A day when he was rear ended and left stranded in the rain. A day when he was picked up by a Good Samaritan in a tow truck and brought to a mechanic's shop. To  _his_ mechanic's shop. That day three years ago had changed Erwin's life forever.

For the better, of course.

Erwin's heart perked up when he saw the cars in front of him moving forward, forcing himself not to worry about the need for gas or the weird sounds coming from his own vehicle as he started on his way home again. It was infuriatingly slow at first, impatience creeping up Erwin's throat in the form of small growls until traction finally started picking up and traffic was moving as normal. Erwin headed out of the heart of the busy city, towards his and Mike's shared home when it happened.

Three miles out from home, the car shut down, and he was suddenly coasting.

He was out of gas.

Erwin cursed himself, his luck, and his fate. He rolled onto the shoulder of the road, throwing the car into park as he pulled out his cellphone only to find it dead in his hand, the screen cold and black. If the man weren't so angry with himself, he probably would have cried.

Mike was right. He really needed to buy a car charger or bring an extra to work.

Just like three years ago, he was stranded and no one was looking to offer any help. Noting the worsening weather outside, Erwin thought through his options. He could definitely walk the three miles home, but if a tornado popped up out of nowhere he would be as good as dead. Or he could wait here, like a damsel in distress, and hope his prince charming would come to his rescue.

Erwin was many things, but he was no damsel.

He gathered his things, locked his car, and started walking.

To his fortune, though the weather was tempestuous, no tornadoes swept him away and he was able to make it home in a little over forty five minutes. When he finally made it to the door of their house, he nearly wept in relief when he trudged inside, throwing his things down by the door.

There was a rustling in the kitchen, and then the soft sound of footsteps padding towards him. "Erwin? I didn't even hear you drive up." Mike said with a small smile, but his expression changed when he turned the corner and actually  _saw_ his soaking boyfriend. "What happened?"

Erwin huffed a little, and held his arms open for his beloved's embrace. "I ran out of gas about three miles away. I got stranded  _again._ My phone was dead. I had to walk in the rain. Work was a motherfucker. Traffic was a bitch. Hold me?"

Mike didn't even hesitate to wrap Erwin up in his warm arms, kissing his head tenderly, his voice full of love and concern. "My poor Erwin. Let's get you out of these wet clothes and into a nice hot bath, yeah?"

The drenched man nodded in response, letting his boyfriend drag him into the master bath to strip him down. Erwin sighed and shivered a little when warm fingertips traced the hard lines of his body, leaning into the man touching him so gently. As if they'd both forgotten about the bath, about the day they'd had or the weather outside, their lips were connected and Mike's hands were wandering. Worshiping. Marveling. Memorizing.

They pulled apart to catch their breaths, but it didn't take long for Mike to be stripped as well, one article of clothing at a time. Erwin always moved slowly, methodically, teasing to take the taller man apart before they had even made it to the bedroom.

Once they had let their two bodies become one, and they were sated with each other's passion, Erwin felt he needed a bath for an entirely different reason.

"Well," Mike started, his breaths still labored as he came down from his high. "I'm glad you're not stranded anymore."

Erwin chuckled, kissing his boyfriend's chest, right over his heart. "Yeah. Me too."


End file.
